Jonny Steel Black Revenge 2
by JonnyBlackSteel
Summary: a young man is murdered by his fiancee, sought out a deal with arch angels, sent back to earth to ploy his revenge. Caution! this story is gruesome


Jonny Steel in Black Revenge

Ashes to ashes

Slow fade in to a white painted home with blue painted on the outskirts on the home. slow zoom in to the front window, lucid through the glass, the living room, shown objects thrown, glass frames shatter, a picture of a couple on the stair case torn into two pieces on the fifth step. zooming up the steps, holes in the walls, close-up on the floor, a white cat meows and hisses running off camera, a close up on a pair of legs, zooming up the legs showing a hand holding a large stake knife. Title Shows in white letters turning blood red and blood streaming down the screen. Title fades, The woman hides the knife in he jean pocket. knocks on the door.

Marie

Jonny, may I please come in?

Jonny *through the door*

Go away Marie! I'm in no mood!

Marie

Jonny Please I just want to explain, what you saw wasn't what it seemed you think it was.

Jonny swung open the door

Jonny

Oh really?! a man sleeping naked next to you isn't what I think it is?

Marie

Jonny, please let me explain!

Jonny

NO! I have seen and heard enough Bullshit from you! Get out!

Marie

Jonny, please!

Slams the door

Jonny

GO!

Jonny stormed over to the bed and sat down. Marie cautiously and slowly opened the door.

Marie

Jonny... please...

Jonny

I told you to go!

She walked slowly and reached for Jonny's hand and he pulled it away from her and he looked at the mirror and saw the big stake knife in her back pocket.

Jonny * Infuriated *

Marie If you want to kill me...Then do it! don't try to sugar coat it and murder me at the end, JUST DO IT!

Marie took the knife out of her pocket, shuddered in horror that Jonny Saw through her plan, then Jonny walked toward the end of the knife.

Jonny

Do it!

Marie shuddered for a moment or two then staked him in the heart, pushing deeper past heart and his lung. Jonny collapsed to his knees. marie started to shout.

Marie

I tried to be civil with you Jonny! You Fucked up!

Jonny looked up with his eyes turning blood red strained to get up and spoke to marie in a croaked and hoarse voice as he grabbed her

Jonny

You...You F...fucked up! I'll be back for you!

Marie

I Doubt that!

Jonny's eyes turned fire red and pulls marie close whispered in her ear softly but firmly

Jonny

Watch me!

the light left in Jonny's eyes, slowly falling down to the floor. Flashback memories of the two of them.

Heartbeat. jonny falling

More memories

Heart..beat. Jonny falling

Memories.

Heart...beat. jonny falling

Heart...Beat. jonny hits the floor.

Heart...beat. jonny sighed death.

Marie went to the bathroom and washed her hands to get rid of Jonny's blood and smirked

Marie

You'll be back for me, huh? we will see about that.

Macy's day parade by green day plays

Camera zooms back to Jonny's lifeless body goes up his legs, his stomach and chest pans up to Jonny's face and quickly zooms into his eye, his soul flies up intensely to the stairway to heaven. Jonny opened his eyes looks around, white clouds, golden staircase, and big white pearly gates. Jonny walked up the stairs, up, up, up. Jonny saw a man with big white wings, a dark blue jeans, long white shirt that said Arch Angel Gabriel. he spoke to jonny

The Books Of Lucifer

Gabriel

Name?

Jonny

Talking to me Jack?

Gabriel

you're name please.

Jonny

Steel, Jonny

Gabriel

welcome to heaven Jonny, your enterna-

Jonny Cuts Gabriel off

Jonny

Look Gabriel, I realize this is your job, and I don't mean to cut you off, but i'm not ready for this...eternal thing. I need to go back and Avenge myself.

Gabriel

Jonny, if you go down that road where does it lead to?

Jonny

I don't know...I guess I will find out. but I cannot go empty handed i'm going to need something to help me with this.

Gabriel pondered.

Gabriel

You know what happens to a man that goes looking for blood?

Jonny

he finds it.

Gabriel

as long as you know. follow me.

they walk towards a little library section about sixty feet from the gates. Gabriel showed Jonny the display

Gabriel

Choose 3 books out of all of these. i'll be back in 15 minutes, there are people waiting.

Jonny *starting to browse*

Take your time.

Gabriel left jonny and looked back shaking his head and sighing. jonny looked at all of what they got.

Jonny

Old spells of wizardry? Old religion spells? Chants and tongues? hmmm...

Jonny looked around and saw 3 books in dark covers and binding.

Jonny

what...is that?

Jonny grabbed a sliding ladder and climbed up to the top for the books and grabbed them and climbed down.

Jonny

Black and Dark magic (includes Chants, tongues, and Beast formation) ...Transformation and shape shifting...and Powers of Satanus. hmm...

Jonny started to read. later Gabriel returned.

Gabriel

Picked your three?

Jonny

Sure did.

Gabriel

Well if you're happy with these three.

Jonny

I am...so what do I do? take them and read them?

Gabriel

Not exactly. Jonny, kneel.

Jonny Knelt down and Gabriel puts his right hand over Jonny's head and his left over the dark books.

Gabriel

Jonny, these books will help you in your quest to avenge yourself, to justify yourself. but with these books you have chosen, are the books of Lucifer, once I transfer all the information to your mind, you will know everything in them. but once the transfer is done, your heart and soul will be exchanged. in other words you will be immortal, do you accept these conditions?

Jonny

I do.

Gabriel

Try to relax... this will hurt.

Intro to Alive by pearl jam plays

Black Revenge Is Born

Lights glowed from Gabriel's hands, transferring pages of dark information into Jonny's mind. Jonny screamed in pain for several moments, bright lights glowed from his eyes, his mouth and nostrils. blue and purple static lightning surrounded his whole body. Jonny's clothes turned black, his hair turned black his eyes turned red, his muscles grew and his shoes turned into boots, once the transfer was complete, Jonny groaned.

Jonny

I...feel...GOOD!

Gabriel

Jonny, Stand.

Jonny stood up looking at Gabriel

Gabriel

you sure you want to do this?

Jonny

I'm not turning back now.

Gabriel

I'll be watching you Jonny. if you need help, I'll be there.

Jonny stuck his hand, Gabriel stuck out his and they Firmly shook hands.

Jonny

Thank you.

Gabriel

Good luck.

Jonny walked down the staircase. Gabriel gave Jonny some final words.

Gabriel

Vaya con Dios, Jonny. Go with God.

Jonny looked at Gabriel and replied

Jonny

God's going to sit this one out.

Jonny continues walking down the steps and stopped on the last step of the staircase

Jonny

Get ready Marie. your nightmare is about to begin.

Piggy pie by ICP plays

Jonny turned around, gave Gabriel one more look. Gabriel Nodded his head.

Jonny raised his arms up like Christ crucified on the cross. he leaned back and started to free fall back to earth.

Meanwhile...

Marie cleaned up Jonny's blood, bagged his body in a shower curtain and dragged his body to the garage to the trunk of the car. Marie drove off deep in the woods where she dug a deep hole in swamp like ground and dumped him off and buried him. she got back in her car and drove off.

Lightning struck, Thunder rolled, Rain poured.

Pan camera up, zooming in on a light coming from the sky, Jonny's soul vigorously descended from heaven, lightning hits Jonny, he falls through dark clouds, through wild winds his soul hits the ground where Marie buried his body. ground started moving, mud risen, Jonny's hand reached from the earth, he pulled himself up from the burial hole, coughing, gasping for air. Jonny began to laugh hysterically, he stood up, Jonny roared demonically as lightning cracked and thunder rumbled.

Revenge Begins

Marie got home and opened door the front door and her white cat ran out.

Marie

Snowball! aw, fuck...oh well, he'll be back.

She went inside and shuts the door. her phone rang.

Marie

hello? oh hi Ferra. I dunno. he was upset and he left, I haven't seen him since. yea I would love to go shopping. i'll be right over.

She hangs up the phone, grabs her purse and walks to the door then calls for Snowball.

Marie

Snowball? Snowball! Kitty! hmm... he'll be waiting form me.

She walks to her car, beeped the alarm off opened her car door and drove off.

Back in the woods*

Jonny shuts his eyes and once he opened them he was standing across the street behind a big oak tree. he saw Marie drive off in her car. he walked over to the front door. he heard snowball meow. he smiled.

Jonny

here snowball...

Snowball hissed at Jonny and dove under the bushes. Jonny walked over snowball.

Jonny

here kitty, kitty...

Snowball hissed at Jonny more

Jonny

Stupid cat. you do belong to Marie.

Jonny opened his hand and extended his arm picking up Snowball, levitated him in the air bringing him closer to Jonny.

Jonny

I really hate you, snowball, and I understand you don't like me either but I gave you to Marie, I can take you away from her. In fact, I have a better plan.

Snowball snarled and hissed at Jonny more. Jonny closed his hand firmly as all the bones in snowballs body cracked and crumbled and it's heart was penetrated with the shattered pieces of bone. snowball meowed slowly of death. Jonny put the carcass of the cat in the mailbox.

Jonny

Well, looks like your 9 lives have been used up.

Jonny went inside of the house and looked for a pen and paper and wrote three notes.

one for the door*

I've had my eye one you for a long time, left you a surprise in your mailbox. read the note in front first - secret admirer

One on the mailbox*

Roses are red

Violets are blue

your loved ones will be dead

then it will be you.

One on snowballs body*

Ashes to ashes

dust to dust

how you stabbed me in the heart

Revenge is a must

Jonny thought for a moment.

Jonny

I got to come up with a name that will strike fear in her.

with the dark information in his head, signed the last letter

Jonny

Black Revenge. ah, perfect.

he gotten everything set up and then waited

Jonny

I don't want to be too noticeable, hmmm...lets try a beast formation

Awu Forma tioaw ratte corrta.

Jonny formed into a small rodent and waited for Marie to come home. He scampered into the bushes. moments later, Marie came home and thunder crashed and thunder rolled loudly. she quickly walked over to the door an saw the note.

Marie

What's this?... from a secret admirer?

she opened the door to set the bags down and walked quickly to the mail box and opened the note.

Marie

DEAD?!

Blood began to drip from the mailbox and she shuddered in horror. She opened the mail lid and shrieked bloody murder. Lightning struck. the cold look on the dead cats carcass, Marie's face turned white. she trembled as she read the last note

Marie

Ashes to ashes

Dust to dust

How you stabbed me in the heart...

Revenge is a must

Black Revenge?

No... No...!

Crash Rats and laughs

She ran in the house, lighting crashed loudly. she slammed the door loudly. gasping, she ran to her purse, grabbed her phone and called Ferra

Ferra

hello?

Marie *Anxious and scattered minded*

Ferra! I got notes, death threats, snowball in the mailbox!

Ferra

WHOA! WHOA! Marie! Calm down! If you need to talked to someone just come over. I got nothing else to do.

Marie

I'm on my way.

She got her purse and ran out the door locking it really quickly. Jonny scampered over to the car and jumped of the car grill as Marie backed out of the drive way. she began to tremble as she drove crying over snowball. Jonny clamped on the grill.

Jonny *thought*

Element of surprise.

Jonny quickly formed back into himself and climbed on the hood and punched her windshield. Marie Shrieked. Stomped on the brakes, swerving through the wet asphalt, crashed into a tree. Lightning. Car hissed steam, airbag deployed, Jonny walked over to her passenger window opened the door and chanted in a tongue.

Jonny

Blar da orak, ratte duplicitas.

Jonny summoned a rat in his and pulled it apart making two rats. holding them both he continued to chant.

Jonny

Duplicitas, duplicitas, duplicitas, duplicitas.

he set the rats on the car floor and they start to duplicate each other, and they started to duplicate, as they duplicate. marie started to groan trying to wake up. Jonny formed back into a rat and used his mind power to quickly shut the door and he dove into her purse before she woke up. she strained getting up and regain conscience.

Marie

what the fuck...

She heard squeaks she blinks a few times to get rid of the blurs in her eyes. she saw all the rats and Screamed insanely. she tried to open the door as rats climbed in her hair. she swung the door open and pulled the rats off and tossed them in the street. she reached for her phone and called ferra.

Ferra

Marie? where are you? its been 35 minutes, you only live 10 minutes away.

Marie

I have a rodent problem and I had a crash. can you help me?

Ferra

where are you?

Lightning and thunder

Marie

11th and Jay road. by the park.

Ferra

I'll be there.

Marie waited under the armada in the park. she sat her purse on the bench and she sat down. Jonny peeked out of her purse, and saw her. he whispered

Jonny *echoes*

Ashes to ashes

Dust to dust...

Marie

Huh?

she looked around but no one was near

Jonny continues

Jonny

How you stabbed me in the heart

Revenge is a must.

Marie

Hello? h...hello?

Echoes of Jonny's laugh became joker like

Jonny

Hahahaha...hahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Marie

where are you Ferra?

Jonny

Roses are red

violets are blue...

Marie

SHUT UP!

Jonny

Your loved ones will be dead!

AND THEN IT WILL BE YOU!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ferra touched Marie's shoulder and she screamed

Ferra

EASY! it's just me!

Marie got up quickly and hugged Ferra.

Marie

oh my god! you scared me!

Ferra

I'm sorry, well you ready?

Marie

yes.

Deep penetration

she grabbed her purse and the walked over to Ferra's car and they drove to her place.

the drove up to the drive way. They got out quickly to get out of the rain. Ferra unlocked the door and they both rushed inside. Marie set her purse on the table near pizza boxes.

Ferra

i'm terribly sorry about the mess. I never got the chance to clean up after the party last night. so was that guy ok when you took him home?

Jonny

oh, that bitch! I knew she lied.

Jonny sniffed around

Jonny

is that...? Oh! Pizza!

he looked at Ferra and Marie to see if they were looking at his direction, leapt out of marie's purse into the pizza box.

Marie

he was very sick, so I had to take him back to my house and nurse him well. then that's when Jonny got home and hell broke loose.

Jonny

Bitch, I will unleash a nightmare from hell like you won't believe!

Marie

well I need a shower, mind if I use your bathroom?

Ferra

yea follow me. oh if you are hungry, there is pizza left on the table.

Marie

might as well.

Jonny

oh, shit...

She opened the box and shrieked

Marie

AAAAAAH!

Jonny

AAAAAAAH, YOURSELF!

she tossed the box off the table and Jonny disappeared along the debris and trash on the floor

Ferra

MARIE! what happened?

Marie

There was a rat in the box...and I thought it talked for a second... I must be tired...I'm just going to shower.

Ferra

What happened to the rat?

Marie

It disappeared somewhere I don't hear it or see anything moving.

Jonny kept still as Marie and Ferra went upstairs.

Jonny

Ay cavault...

Jonny scampered up the stairs and waited by the second to the top step and waited for marie to head to the bathroom.

Ferra

If you need anything let me know. i'll be in here.

Marie

will do.

Marie shut the bathroom door and ran the water. Jonny formed back to himself and slowly walked to Ferra's room. he saw her Softball bat.

Jonny

Hmmmmm...

Jonny searched the dark information in his head and found a one for switching one object

Jonny

huh...Perfect.

Jonny picked up the Softball bat from of screen and there is a shink, a machete comes on screens. Lightning shines on the blade. Ferra Has her head phones on her head and had her eyes closed. Jonny slowly crept the door open, Lightning. Ferra is deep in her music, paying no attention to her surroundings. Jonny walked towards Ferra's bed, he accidently trips over her cleats, fell to the floor, ferra looked up and around quickly, jonny quickly rolled under her bed.

Ferra

huh... I wonder what that was.

She put her head phones back on and closed her eyes. jonny sighed of relief.

Jonny

that was close. hmm...

Camera pans up back to ferra and moments later the machete blade penetrated through her heart and chest. Ferra tried to shriek in warning but she couldn't let out as sound. Jonny crawled out from the bed and cracked a play on words before Ferra was lifeless.

Jonny

I guess you got the deep penetration you desired.

Crows and Cornfield Rows

Marie was in the shower and the power cuts out.

Marie

Aw, Fuck... Ferra, power went out.

Silence. She turns off the water.

Marie

Ferra?

Silence.

She got out of the tub, dried herself off and put of some clothes. and opened the bathroom door

Marie

Ferra? Hello?

She stumbled over to Ferra's room in the dark.

Marie

Ferra you in here?

Lightning. she opened the door and used a match to see a little more clear. all she saw was the Blade shining in the abyss.

lightning cracked and power came back on. Ferra's body was lifeless, covered in blood and marie shrieked loudly. words written in blood over ferra's body

Wall

Ashes to ashes

Dust to dust

how you stabbed me in the heart

Revenge is a must

Marie shrieked and ran down the stairs grabbing her purse and ferra's keys to her car. she ran out the door, slamming it shut. Jonny watching from a distance on a wire tower smiled and laughed insanely.

Jonny

HAAHAHA! oh my god this is too great.

Jonny jumped of the tower and formed into a crow and followed marie. Marie drove and drove for miles. finally stopped at a red light. Jonny flown down to the hood of the car and cawed.

Marie

Stupid bird.

She honked the horn Jonny flapped his wings. she revved the engine and Jonny hopped and flapped his wings. the light turned Green less than 4 seconds and turned red again. jonny chanted in his mind

Jonny

Adu Crowdae flockre shea heita.

One more crow joined Jonny. moments later, more crows Marie realized, the car was surrounded by crows, marie flipped out and revved the engine and honked the horn, some crows flew away but most stayed and tapped the windshield with their beaks, cracking the glass. Marie wasted no time, she stomped on the gas pedal, the tires squealed on the wet asphalt. lightning cracked and thunder drummed. crows still latched on the car and Marie Drove through a cornfield. bump after bump, marie drove back on the road. drove a little while longer and took a right in a private drive and parked the car. she ran up the wood porch.

Marie

Grandpa! Grandpa!

an older gentleman, fought in Nam and Korea, opened the door.

Grandpa

Marie? what's going on?

Marie tried to make a sentence but her Grandfather saw she was flustered and trembling with fear.

Grandpa

Never mind, Come in!

Marie looked back behind her and rushed inside. Marie began to hyperventilate.

Grandpa

Marie, tell me what got you so flustered.

Marie

Some one is killing all I care about, they killed snowball, they killed Ferra! I dunno who it can be! I got into a crash, my car got infested with rats and I got attacked by crows. something isn't right!

Grandpa

Marie calm down! You can stay here. no one knows this place much. you know where you can sleep. but whatever you do, do not, I repeat, Do Not Leave The House! am I clear?

Marie

yes sir...

Grandpa

well give me a hug, it's good to see you.

Relieved of duty

they hug each other and Marie went into the guest room. she closes the door and fell on the bed. Her Grandpa went into his room and closed his door and started to read the Bible. Jonny caws at the window. Grandpa growls and Jonny continues caw, then he taps on the glass with his beak.

Grandpa

stupid bird, Get!

Jonny cawed and cawed tapping the glass with his beak

Grandpa

AWAY YOU DOZY CREATURE!

He throws his bible at the window, breaking the glass as lightning crackled with it.

Jonny flies though the window, grandfather growled and threw the covers over his head.

Grandpa

I'm too old for this shit.

Jonny flew to the room where Marie was in. she cried uncontrollably.

Jonny *thought*

The worse is about to come for you.

He flies back to her grandpa's room the camera slowly zooms out to marie.

Marie

Jonny, I'm so sorry, i wish i never killed you. i wish you would've let me tell you i never cheated on you. i loved you too much.

Lightning, Jonny flies to the floor by grandpa's door. Grandpa was sound asleep. Jonny formed back to himself in the dark abyss, lightning cracked as his eyes glowed red he saw a bowie knife and picked it up. walked slowly to the sleeping man and used marie's voice to wake him.

Jonny (in Marie's voice)

Grandpa, wake up. I need help.

Grandpa

wha-? marie? what is it?

Lightning showed Jonny

Grandpa

What the Fu-

he gasped as Jonny slit his throat and grabbed his hair.

Jonny

You're relieved of duty, soldier.

Jonny cuts the skin of grandpa's face from his skull to his chin. Jonny had grandpa's face mask in his hand. Marie got up from her room and went to her grandpa's room for she heard him gasp. Jonny tossed his face by the door formed back into a crow and flew by the windowsill. She knocks on the door.

Marie

Grandpa? Grandpa? Are you ok?

lightning, thunder. she opens the door and turns on the light. stunned in horror she saw the faceless carcass covered in blood lying on the bed.

Marie

Gr-grandpa?

she walks towards slowly and felt a squish and coldness on her right foot. gasping in horror. she lifts up her foot and saw the grandpa's face. she screamed loudly, Jonny Caws and Marie shrieked ran to go grabbed her things and drove off in a rush. Jonny flew over to the roof and formed back into himself. yelling over the lightning and thunder.

Jonny

ASHES TO ASHES

DUST TO DUST

HOW YOU STABBED ME IN THE HEART

Marie

SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Jonny

REVENGE IS A MUST!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LIGHTNING!

Lightning cracked loudly 1..2...3...4 times as thunder rolled right behind each one. Jonny formed into a gazelle and ran after Marie. she drove hitting every stop light. Jonny caught up with her ramming into the car door with his horns. Marie shrieks and drives off running the red light. She saw a police station and screeched in the entry way stopped the car at a halt opened the car door slamming it shut and running in the doors. she collapsed to the floor.

Jonny: The Judge, Jury, and executioner.

Officer Carlton

Ma'am?! Code 11-62, A woman collapsed at the south entrance, Officer needed of assistance. Miss, stay with me!

Marie tried to keep her eyes open, more officers and paramedics showed up and aided her, she passed out. Galloped by the entrance, Jonny appeared forming back into himself.

Back in the station

Marie woke up in horror, screaming. Officer Carlton tried to calm her down.

Officer Carlton

Miss! Miss! It's alright! You're safe!

Marie

NO! I'm not safe! none of you are! He'll find me! he always does!

Officer Carlton

Miss, Calm down! tell me what happened.

As marie told Officer Carlton everything that happened, S.W.A.T team showed up by the dozen. 5 trucks with 12 S.W.A.T Members in each truck. 44 went inside as six stayed out side and kept watched on the outside. Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled. Rain Heavily Poured. Jonny looked at the formation the six were doing. two in front, two in back and one on each side. Jonny ran past the two guards in the back and went by to the one guard on the right.

Jonny

Hmmmm...got to get a uniform to get in. Come on...think...

Jonny searched for dark magic to control one's mind.

Jonny

oooh perfect.

Jonny put both of his index and middle fingers on his temples transferring his mind into the one swat member. as thunder and lightning cracked he made the SWAT member shoot himself in his head. he ran over to the carcass and dragged him into the brush and put on his uniform. another member called the other members name

Swat member #1

Ey! Mikey! where are you?! MIKEY!

Jonny came out of the brush in the uniform

Jonny (as Mikey)

Over here! i had to take a leak! you wanna shake it for me?

Swat member #1

Mind your attitude and get back to your station!

The SWAT member walked away and Jonny Shot him in the back of the neck as lightning cracked with it. He walked over to the Swat member behind the station.

Swat Member #2

Hey Donny, what was Mikey doing?

Jonny (Imitating Donny's voice)

Dumb Fuck had to take a leak.

SWAT #2 looked at his name patch on his left shoulder.

Swat member #2

Wait, you're-

Jonny punched into the swat members chest ripping out his heart out. he fell to the ground and Jonny chanted as the ground swallowed him

Jonny

Seia Carthea earthae sheathea

Jonny ran over to the front corner of the building hiding looking over to the last two guards. he again put his middle and index fingers on his temples controlled one swat members mind to shoot the other and lightning cracked and Jonny Imploded the one he was controlling mind as both fell dead. Jonny ran over to the front doors and scoped the area inside. swat members everywhere.

Jonny

Damn...hmmm...

Jonny looked over to one of the swat trucks and ran over to the back and opened the doors. there Jonny saw weapons that could start a riot and explosives that could crumble a skyscraper.

Jonny

Holy Fuck! looks like world war 3 in here. well, time to play judge, jury and executioner.

Jonny loaded up on grenades, shot guns, pistols and a AR-47 with bullet belts and a night stick. Jonny stood on the edge of the back of the truck.

Jonny

Come to daddy.

Jonny started to rig the windows and the corners of the building with explosives and set up he time his watch for 5 minutes. Jonny walked over to the front entrance, lightning cracked and the power to the station cuts off, Jonny quickly enters the station starts breaking necks of SWAT members. he breaks 24 necks before the power cuts back on. he looks back like he was shocked.

Jonny

GOT MEN DOWN! NEED BACK UP!

Rest of the swat members showed up blocking both entrances front and back. Jonny Lifted up the detonator, one member saw Jonny about to press the button

SWAT #4

We got a rogue!

Jonny pressed the detonator, Explosions, rubble, debris, and glass flew everywhere. Men fell dead instantly, others crawled up and started to shoot at Jonny. Officer carlton fell out of his chair and marie scrambled under the table. smoke and fire filled the building. fire sprinklers spurted on, more explosions, Jonny started to shoot the remaining police officers and swat members. shot gun, pistol, shot gun, grenade, explosions, Jonny passed the room marie was in as officer Carlton shot him from the door jam.

Jonny

Do the carlton!

shot him in the chest with the shot gun and both knee caps with the pistol. marie shrieked and climbed out the shattered window. Jonny lifted one more detonator, pressed the button, Big explosion, burning carcasses fall from the sky. marie flew 15 feet from the blast wave. Jonny left standing and looked at the dead in the fire mess and smirked.

Jonny

so much for protect and serve.

Marie scrambled to her knees and screamed in agony, pain, sadness and fury.

Marie

THAT'S IT! I'M SO TIRED OF THIS SHIT! COME OUT YOU ASSHOLE! I'M SICK OF RUNNING!

She picks up a pistol.

Marie

I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! COME OUT!

Jonny's Theme plays

Jonny walks out of the fire, unscathed, and unharmed, steam rising from his clothes. marie started to shoot at him. he keeps walking as bullets go through his body.

Marie

Why won't you die?!

Jonny spoke through the swat mask

Jonny

I told you i would come back for you.

Marie fell on the soaking wet ground.

Marie

Jon...Jonny?!

Jonny lifted up the mask as his eyes glowed red looking at her.

Marie

IT... CAN'T BE! YOU'RE DEAD!

Jonny

still am, only now, I'm immortal.

he levitates her up and floats her closer to him.

Jonny

you're loved ones will be dead. then it will be you!

Jonny whacked her in the temple with the night stick.

Momentarily Blackout*

Blurriness fade in, marie blinked her eyes, groaning. blood trickling from her head. she tries to move but her wrists were tied to the head board of the bed. she looked the right and shrieked as the camera zooms out as her mothers head was on the left end pillar and looks right as her father was on the right. her screams were muffled by the gag ball in her mouth. Jonny stood on the left and poured gasoline all over the room she murdered him in. he began to read verses from the bible.

Jonny

Romans 12:19

Never take your own revenge, beloved, but leave room for the wrath of God, for it is written Vengeance is mine, i will repay, says the lord

and

Revelation 19:2

Because his judgments are true and righteous, for he has judged the great harlot who was corrupting the earth with her immortality, and he has avenged the blood of his bond-servants on her.

I took God's place and took vengeance. An eye for an eye. well, it looks like you have seen the promise i made.

Ashes to ashes

dust to dust

how you stabbed me in the heart

revenge is a must!

he tosses A zippo lighter on the gasoline soaked bed, and everything set aflame. Marie shrieked, begging for mercy.

Jonny

It's too late! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL MARIE!

Jonny *in thought*

While marie screamed in agony, i knew one thing : Jonny steel is dead, and he must remain dead. there will be no burial because there is nothing to bury, no traces of me left behind, but my legacy will live on, from now on, the world will know me as Black Revenge

*while Jonny thought*

Jonny walked down the stairs and out the door left it wide open. windows burst out because of the flames. rain stopped but thunder and lightning still rumbled and cracked. a little boy playing in the water puddles stopped in awe looking at the flames while Jonny walked out. the child tried to scream but Jonny hushed him putting his finger on his lips, flips his hood up and walked off in the long road lit with street lights. he walked under one, snapped his fingers...

Black out

CREDITS

enters whatshername by green day.

Story by Dustin Jay Vaughn


End file.
